Love Freely
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: "What if people see?" Lee asked as they walked into the main building. Class was yet to change and the halls were empty of their peers. "I don't care," Sasuke shrugged. "Do you?" Lee shook his head with a small smile. "Good." Sasuke tucked Lee closer under his shoulder even as the bell rang. People poured out around them, but neither boy paid them any heed.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto._

**Author's Notes:** This is a little drabble I did for Ly. She told me about it a little while back and I finally finished it.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Lee's chest pressed firmly into the brick wall. The sound of people chatting and running were far too loud for his comfort. Sasuke's hands slid under the front of his shirt, palming the flatness of his belly. Lee bit his lip, letting his head fall against the building wall.

He watched Sasuke's hands moving under his shirt. Long fingers were slowly sliding their way up his chest to his nipples. Lee squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke rolled both pert buds between his fingers. The raven tugged at them earning a choked gasp from his boyfriend. Lee shuddered, hands closed into fists against the stone of the wall.

Sasuke kissed at the nape of his neck, nuzzling into his hair and breathing deeply. One hand abandoned Lee's nipple to slide down his body. The raven wrapped his fingers around the brunette's hip, pulling Lee's body backwards into an arch.

Lee heard Sasuke shift behind him and then the warmth of Sasuke's erection was pressing into his backside. Lee gasped loudly before shoving his fist into his mouth. He bit at a knuckle as Sasuke rocked against him with a chuckle.

"You never can keep quiet," the raven teased as he pinched at Lee's nipple. Lee whimpered, cock twitching in the confines of his pants. The brunette pulled his fist from his mouth to reply to Sasuke's jab when the raven decided he was done playing with Lee's nipple. A long fingered hand slid down his body, cupping Lee through his pants. Lee barely managed to choke back a moan as the raven massaged his erection.

"Fuck you," Lee grit out as Sasuke's hand had his cock throbbing. His breathing came in small pants, hips involuntarily rocking back against Sasuke's.

Sasuke chuckled against the skin of his neck. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Lee couldn't get enough breath to ask what Sasuke meant by that. Deft fingers undid his pants, a hand working its way inside his boxer-briefs.

"You'd like for me to pull your pants down right here," Sasuke whispered, hand pulling Lee's erection free of its confines, "Rim you until you're sopping wet and then fuck where everyone can see you." Lee couldn't contain his moan at those words. His cock pulsed in Sasuke's hand, pre-cum dribbling down his length.

"Look how wet you are just from the thought," Sasuke whispered in Lee's ear as he used his thumb and pointer finger to squeeze more viscid fluid from the slit of Lee's cock. Lee whimpered, tilting his head to the side as the Uchiha's warm lips grazed his skin. Sasuke rocked against Lee with a husky moan, hand stroking faster on Lee's erection.

Lee gasped in need, balls drawing up tight as pleasure coiled in his belly. A small whimpering whine fell from his lips as he tittered on the edge if climax. Sasuke grunted, hand slowing its pace on the brunette's erection before squeezing around the base.

Lee whined in protest, hips pressing back against Sasuke's cloth covered cock in need.

"Don't come," Sasuke growled into Lee's skin. Lee whimpered, hands shaking against the wall.

"Sas, please," Lee cried lowly, rubbing just so against Sasuke so that the Uchiha grunted, thrusting against Lee's supple backside.

"No." The word was firm. Lee cried out in need against the skin of his arm. He knew he would get nowhere by arguing or protesting. But the tone of the raven's voice made him shake with want and his cock throbbed hard in need.

Sasuke continued to rock against him and Lee vaguely wondered if the Uchiha was planning on just coming in his pants when the raven stopped moving.

Lee blinked open hazy eyes to look at Sasuke over his shoulder. The Uchiha's face was flushed, features tight with pleasure and need as he tried to contain himself. Lee half collapsed against the wall, panting for breath. He was grudgingly tucking himself back in his pants when Sasuke grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around.

Lee left his pants half done up as he watched Sasuke stroke his thick length. The brunette's eyes darkened as he watched the Uchiha slide his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum down his length.

"I have class," Lee managed to get out even as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "I'm not even supposed to be here and you're skipping, too." Lee knew Sasuke didn't care one bit about class. The Uchiha could pass class without even trying.

"Lee," Sasuke husked, "Suck me off and you can go to class." Lee bit his bottom lip, eyes never leaving where Sasuke stroked his erection. His own cock throbbed in want.

"Like you aren't thinking about it right now," Sasuke growled, hand twisting in Lee's hair and dragging him close. "I know you love how my dick tastes on your tongue." Lee couldn't hold back the whimper at those words. Instead of protesting further, he fell to his knees in front of the Uchiha.

He blinked up at Sasuke, cheeks flushing pink. The Uchiha shuffled forward, hand steadying his cock and pressing it against the seam of Lee's lips. Lee twisted his fingers in the fabric of Sasuke's pants.

The Uchiha licked his lips as Lee slowly opened his mouth and the raven's cock disappeared into wet warmth. They moaned at the same time as Lee's tongue pressed against the underside of the raven's cock.

Sasuke steadied himself with a palm against the wall and carded his fingers through Lee's hair. He cupped the nape of the brunette's neck, stroking the soft skin there. Lee wrapped a hand around the raven's erection, eyes closing with a moan. He parted his lips wider, taking Sasuke's cock in until his lips touched his hand.

Sasuke twisted his fingers in Lee's hair even as he let the brunette move at his own pace. He watched Lee's face as he bobbed his head, tongue swirling along the bottom of the raven's erection. Sasuke grit his teeth, already closer to climax than he liked. He couldn't deny that Lee had gotten good at this since they started going out but it was the pleasure the brunette got from it that did it for Sasuke.

Even now, Lee was moaning around his cock. The brunette's hand loosened its grip on Sasuke's pants and then Lee was pressing it against the crotch of his own pants.

Lee slid the flat of his tongue across the head of Sasuke's cock, tongue dipping into the slit in search of more pre-cum. The taste of the Uchiha on his tongue made Lee's cock throb.

He dropped his hand from the base of the raven's erection, taking Sasuke to the root. The raven's husky groan echoed around them but neither boy cared. Sasuke's hips twitched forward of their own accord at his cock slid past the back of Lee's mouth. Lee's whine of pleasure made Sasuke simper.

He tugged at Lee's hair, holding the other boy still. Lee blinked open hazy eyes, lips bruised and full from sucking and his cheeks flushed red in pleasure. He could see Lee rubbing himself through his pants and he was close, if the way Lee was moaning around his cock was anything to go by.

Sasuke started thrusting, careful not to hurt the brunette as he slid his cock past Lee's lips again and again. Lee tilted his head, opening his mouth further. His jaw ached from the effort but Lee didn't care. Sasuke was moaning above him, pleasure etched in his features.

"No, Lee," Sasuke grunted in warning as he saw the brunette rub harder at his erection. The brunette froze with a small muffled cry of need. His hand moved from his pants to wrap around one of Sasuke's ankles as the raven thrust harder into his mouth. Lee reached up his free hand to cup Sasuke's balls through his pants. He squeezed lightly and Sasuke came with a gasp.

Lee shuddered as warm seed spilled across his tongue and down his throat. Sasuke shuddered and shook above him and Lee steadied him with a hand as he swallowed all Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke slid to the ground in front of the brunette, softening cock sliding from Lee's lips with a soft pop. Lee leaned back against the wall, cock hard and leaking in his pants. Sasuke cupped his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. The Uchiha moaned as he tasted himself on Lee's lips. He pulled back from the kiss, thumb smoothing over one flushed cheek.

"Tonight, I'll make you come as much as you want," Sasuke husked.

"Promise?" Lee asked, hands twisting in the cotton of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke chuckled.

"Promise. I love you, baby." Lee hummed happily.

"I love you, too." They sat there for a few moments, catching their breath and Lee willing away his hard on.

Sasuke stood first, offering a hand down to Lee. Lee took it gratefully. He stood on shaky legs, and Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist. They made sure their zips were done up before proceeding to class. Lee leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, small smile tugging at his lips.

"What if people see?" Lee asked as they walked into the main building. Class was yet to change and the halls were empty of their peers.

"I don't care," Sasuke shrugged. "Do you?" Lee shook his head with a small smile.

"Good." Sasuke tucked Lee closer under his shoulder even as the bell rang. People poured out around them, but neither boy paid them any heed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, nothing but smut. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
